


Dream a little Dream of me

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angels, Demons, F/M, Love/Hate, Non-Human Impala (Supernatural), supernatural con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You and your two best friends are at your first con. You didn't think it could get any better till the three of you stumble out of a bar, and upon BABy. Maybe it was the Alcohol, but the next thing you knew the three of you were climbing inside The Impala as if she belonged to you. Little did you know that the Universe had other plans for you, Important plans.
Relationships: Crowley/Orignal female characters, Dean Winchester/ Reader, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. They meet

**Author's Note:**

> For this story the reader is infatuated with Dean, and her BF's are into Sam and Crowley. I have named the best friends Jordan and Amber. But feel free to add your own BFFS when reading. If this goes over, I will do a different one where reader has a thing for Sam, for all you Sam loves out there. Let me know what you think please.

You, Jordan and Amber stepped out of the Pour House bar. The three of you had saved up for a year to beable to go to this convention, and were now discussing the best parts in rather loud voices as you stumbled back to your Hotel. 

"I'm telling you the Photo op with Mark was the best!" Amber insisted. She stumbled a little and you laughed as Jordan caught her. 

"You ok?" Jordan asked. 

"Fine, be better if the damn side walk would stop moving." She slurred back. You swayed as you tried to make your way. 

"Is it me or is it freaking hot?" Jordan asked. 

"Holy shit! Is that what I think it is?" You asked leaning a hand against a building to hold yourself steady. The two looked in the same direction as you and stopped. 

"No Freaking Way!" Jordan said. She let go of Amber and stumbled toward the black car. 

"I call driver!" you blurted as you ran around to the driver side of the 67 Impala and tore open the door. Amber made her way into the back as Jordan took shot gun. 

"I can't believe it!" You say as you stroke the steering wheel. 

"Should we be in here?" Jordan asked

"Who cares!" Amber exclaimed stretched out in the back seat. 

"If I'm dead, may I never wake!" You shout, your friends laugh as you pretend to steer the car. You pretend to turn on the radio. 

"GEt your motor running." 

"Head out on the highway!" 

"Looking for adventure" 

And what ever comes our way!" 

The three of you jammed out to the off key music you were attempting to spew. Suddenly there was a blinding light. It was quick, and at first you were positive some asshole just flew by lights on bright. 

"What the fuck?" Jordan asked. 

"That's what I'd like to know, What the fuck are you doing in my car?" The man had yanked open the driver side door. It was hard to see who it was at first, but slowly the face came into view, as if a switch had been thrown. 

"Oh my God Jensen!" You said. The man looked taken aback for a moment. 

"Look I dont know who the three of you are but you need to get the hell out of my car!" He said through gritted teeth. 

" Dean, They've clearly been drinking." Someone on the other side of the car said. You and Jordan turned to see Jared Padalacki starring at you from the other window. 

"OMG, Sam! Is it really you?" Jordan asked. 

"Do I know you?" 

"No, But I know you. Like Well as much as a fan can like some one I guess. But I just want you to know that She thinks Mark is better, But I'm 100 % team Sam..." Jordan slurred a bit and pointed to Amber passed out in the back seat. 

"Great! Get out!" Jensen said clamping his hand down on your wrist. 

"Don't be like that. We can drive off into the sun set together." You say. 

"Who's Mark?" Jared asked. 

"You know Mark Sheppard." When he continued to look at her confused she sighed. 

"You know, Crowley..." 

"Crowley.. Should have known." Jensen said, " Come on sugar out of the car." He pulled you out and you stumbled. Instantly he wrapped his arms around your waist, holding you up. 

"Sam Dean." The voice was Deep and you instantly knew who it belonged to. 

"Misha!" You said. He looked at you with both confusion and amusement. 

"Not now cas, we have a bit of a situation here." Jensen Said holding you up. 

"They are the reason I am here." 

"You know them?" Jared asked, Misha nodded 

"I brought them here." 

"You? Why?" Jensen and Jared asked at the same time. 

"I need their help." 

"Cas, what the hell is going on?" 

"Are we roll playing?" you ask 

"What the hell is going on?" Jensen asked Misha

"You,, know,, you,, are,, so,, much,, cuter,, in person?" You ask nuzzling his neck. 

"Thanks sweet heart, you too." He muttered. 

"This ones out cold." Jensen looked over to see the girl in the passenger seat, all slumped over. 

"Great. What the hell cas?" 

"We need them, Dean. I'll explain later. But for now we need to get them somewhere safe." 

"We going for a ride?" You whisper into Jensen ear. 

"Looks like. Come one sweet heart in ya go." Jensen helped you into the back seat, while Jared managed to scoot Jordan over between the two of them. 

"Cas, you better have a good excuse for this." 

"I'll Meet you at the motel." And with that Cas was gone. 

"Ohh, I love when he does that. You think he'll show me his wings?" The two men looked at each other confused as you leaned your head against the back seat window and drifted off.


	2. It's complicated

Dean hoisted you up and carried you baby style into the motel, and laid you on the bed next to Jordan. 

"Now, care to tell us what's this is all about?" He asked castiel. 

"This is Jordan Parks, Amanda Lane, and y/n y/ln. " 

"I don't care who they are, Why are they here?" 

"And where did they come from?" Sam Chimed. 

"They come from a different Earth. " 

"What?" Dean asked glancing at their sleeping guest. 

"Why would you bring them here?" Sam asked. 

"They are special Sam, and we need them to help with the cause." 

"I don't see how they can help us with anything. Special how?" 

"It's complicated. You are going to have to trust me on this." The winchesters looked at him, then the girls. 

"What are we supposed to do with them?" Dean asked. 

"I need you to keep them safe, till the time is right." 

"Safe from who?" Sam asked. 

Castiel grimaced. 

"There are those who will not be happy I brought them here." 

"Angels?" Sam asked. 

"Among others. But I need them here. It took me a while to find them. But I knew when I did. It was our only hope." 

"You kidnapped them." Dean said matter of fact like. 

"I didn't have a choice." 

"Won't they be missed?" 

"No. I made sure of that." 

'How?" Dean asked. 

"Look, I am not proud of what I have done. But I didnt have a choice." 

"Damn it cass,, you keep saying that. What are you trying so hard not to tell us?" 

Castiel shook his head. 

'You'll know soon enough. But for now, It's safer for everyone the less you do know." 

"And what in the hell are we supposed to tell them when they sober up?" Dean asked. 

"Tell them the less they know for now the better." 

"I don't think that's going to go over very well." Sam said. 

"It has too. I have to go. I will explain everything when I get back." 

"You just want us to hold them hostage here? In a motel? Yeah that's not creepy." 

"When they wake, take them back to the bunker. I will meet you there." 

"Cass...." Sam started but the angel was already gone. 

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered.


	3. Say that again

You woke to the shrill screams of Amber. Bolting straight up you forced your suroundings to come into focus, as excited voices encircled your head. 

"Hey, Hey Calm down." A deep male voice was saying. You blinked rapidly, and saw Amber and Jordan pressed against a wall eyes wide with terror. 

"How the hell did we get here?" Jordan asked. 

"We brought you here." A different man said. Your mouth felt as if you had attempted to swallow a ton of cotton. 

"What's going on?" You managed to say. 

"We've been kidnapped." Jordan insisted. 

"What?" You tried to slip out of the bed, and your legs gave out from under you. You landed on the floor with a hard thud. Strong arms reached out for you and you excepted their help, greatfully. 

"You ok?" The man asked as he helped you back onto the bed. You looked up into the eyes of Jensen Ackles, and your heart skipped a beat. 

"Y....Yeah." He helped you sit back on the bed, but continued to kneel in front of you. Watching you closely, as if you were about to disapear on him at any moment. 

"Where are we?" You ask. 

"That's what I'd like to know." Jordan said. 

"Your at our motel. Look I know this doesn't make any sense." Jared said. 

"You can say that again. If you're after money, you've taken the wrong girls." Amber said. She was holding a lamp out infront of her, as if it held somekind of special powers. 

"We don't want your money." Jensen said, rising to his feet. 

"I don't understand. What the hell is going on?" You muttered. 

"As we were attempting to tell your friends, my name is Dean. This is my brother Sam." 

"Right. Ok..... " The words came out sarcastic. 

"They've lost their damn minds or something. They actually think they are Dean and Sam Winchester." Jordan blurted. 

"We are Dean and Sam Winchester." Jensen insisted. 

"Right and were the three musketeers." Amber said. 

"I'm gonna throw up." You muttered. Jensen hurried to hand you the waist basket that was close by as you laid across the bed and closed your eyes. 

"y/n? You ok?" Jordan asked as she made her way to you. 

"Just let me die." you muttered. 

"You're not dying, your hung over." Jensen said. 

"Thanks for that sherlock." The sarcasm spewed from your lips. 

"Ok, I'm going to explain this one more time. I am Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean. We are not Jared, and Jensen. Castiel brought you to our world from yours." 

"See they have lost their minds. The pressure of Show biz or something." Amber said. 

"If you don't stop yelling, I am going to beat you into silence. Do you understand?" You said angrily. You didn't blame her for being scared, if you weren't so damn hung over you'd probably have the same reaction. But right now all you wanted was silence, and for the world to stop spinning. 

"So let's just say you're not lying. That Dean and Sam Winchester do exist, and you are them. Why the hell are we here?" 

"We're in the middle of this.... Battle, and according to Cas we need your help to win." You sat up and instantly regretted it.

"Wait, the battle for the control of heaven?" you asked. The two men looked at you confused. 

"You know about it?" 

"Yeah there was an entire season on it." Jordan said. 

"Season?" They asked together. 

"Yeah you know. On t.v. You really have no clue what we are talking about?" Jordan asked. They both shook their heads. 

"Don't tell me you are buying into this bull shit?" Amber said. No one said anything. Everyone was to confused to even comprehend what was really going on. After what seemed like a life time of silence something hit the motel window leaving a large crack. Dean ran to the window, gun drawn While Sam stood guard infront of the three females. 

"Anything?" Sam asked. 

"I think we have company," Dean said, "castiel we have a problem here!" You and your friends watched in silence waiting. 

"Angels?" Sam asked. Dean Shook his head. 

"I don't think so. Damn it Cass!" There was a small whisp and The angel stood infront of everyone, his eyes scanned the room. His eyes rested on you, as if he could see clean through to your soul. Then he crossed the room and in a blink, touched both you and Sam. 

Dean watched bewildered. 

"Where did they go?" Jordan demanded. 

"Cass?" Dean asked. The angel said nothing, just crossed the room and glanced out the window. 

"Cass, talk to me!" Dean insisted. He turned and looked at Dean. 

"Sam and y/n are safe. I sent them on to the bunker." 

"Why? What's going on?" 

"I told you they were looking for them." 

"Who? Demons? I thought it was angels." Dean said. 

"Not just angels. I will meet you at the bunker. " Then he was gone. Dean sighed, and hurried to gather his and Sam's things. He tossed a duffle bag at Jordan. 

"You heard the man, we gotta move." The two girls just watched as he snatched up everything he could. when he was done he headed toward the door. 

"What are you waiting for, Move it!" He barked. The two friends rushed out the door in front of him. Dean sighed as he followed.


	4. Home away from home

It took only a second, a blink. And then you were somewhere else. 

"I'm dreaming right? Like seriously tripping. Someone probably drugged me at the bar, and now I'm about to be slaughtered." you said. Not really to anyone. 

"You're not dreaming. Trust me I wish you were." Sam said. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

"You going to be ok for a few?" he asked. You gave a small nod. He darted out of the large room, leaving you alone. You glanced around at the rows and rows of books. The two large oak desks, and artifacts that you hadn't ever seen even in the history books.

"How is this even real?" you ask yourself. 

Dean

"Where the hell is y/n?" Jordan barked. 

"She's safe." Dean said. Every inch of him was on high alert as he sped into the night

"Safe where? Where are you taking us?" Amber asked from the back seat. 

"My place." 

"In Texas?" She asked confused 

"What, no Lawrence Kansas." He said seconds before his phone rang. 

"Sam?" 

"Hey we're safe, we're at the bunker. How are you guys?" 

"So far so good. What the hell man?" 

"I don't know. But I get the feeling y/n may hold a bigger key in all this than the others." 

"How?" 

"I don't know, but seems to me Cass would have zap all of them here otherwise." 

"What the hell is going on? How are they any help to any of us?" 

"I don't know." 

"LOOK OUT!!!!" Jordan screamed. Dean glanced up to see a figure standing in the middle of the road. He slammed on his breaks and the Impala skidded against the pavement, stopping only seconds before impact. 

"Shit!" 

"Dean? What's going on?" 

"I'll call you back." Dean disconnected and jumped out of the car, rushing to Cass who was crumbled in the middle of the street. 

"Cass, what the hell happened." 

"We have to hurry." Cass said as Dean helped him to his feet and got him back to the Impala. 

Sam/you

"They're on their way." he said coming back into the room. 

"What is this place?" you ask 

"It's a bunker. You're safe here." 

"It's huge, like I could live here for years and no one would know." you said running your fingers along the books. 

"Um.. Yeah. You hungry? Can I get you something?" 

"I could eat." you said with a smile. 

"Kitchen is this way." He said. You turned to follow him, taking in everything, and realizing this must of been what Alice in Wonderland felt like when she first went down the rabbit hole.


End file.
